Beneath Your Beautiful
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Kau tahu? Kalau semua orang disini tahu aku mengidap bulimia dan depressi berat mereka pasti akan mengucilkanku seperti dulu. Aku sudah cukup tertekan sejak usia ku lima tahun, disaat semua anak-anak mendapatkan perhatian yang cukup bahkan cenderung berlebihan dari orantua mereka aku tidak, ayah dan ibuku bercerai saat usiaku lima tahun ..."/ ch 3 already updated, mind to rnr mina
1. Chapter 1

Beneath Your Beautiful

**Disclaimer : Sasuke, Sakura and another character on this story are belong to Masashi Kisihimoto, I just owned the story and the plot.**

**Warning : Aneh, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana, DLDR please I don't accepted any FLAME.**

"**Would you let me see ****beneath your beautiful**_**  
Maukah kau biarkanku melihat di balik keindahanmu**_**  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect**_**  
Maukah kau biarkanku melihat di balik kesempurnaanmu**_**  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl**_**  
Lepaskanlah semua itu, lepaskanlah semua itu**_**  
I wanna see inside**_**  
Kuingin melihat ke dalam**_**  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight**_**  
Maukah kau biarkanku melihat di balik keindahanmu malam ini**_

_**Labirinth_Beneath Your Beautiful"**_

Gadis merah jambu itu memandang gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berada di sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo itu. Ia hanya menikmati alunan musik yang di putar di mobilnya sejak tadi dan mengabaikan kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir kakak laki-lakinya. Sakura menghela nafasnya, gadis itu memandang liontin bulat dengan hiasan ukiran kata-kata dalam bahasa prancis yang melingkar dengan sempurna di lehernya, saat ia membukanya foto seorang pria tampan dan mempesona itu ia hanya memandangnya sebentar sebelum kembali menutupnya dan memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit di hujam ribuah pisau dalam hatinya dan mencoba mengobati luka itu perlahan sekalipun ternyata buktinya luka itu masih terbuka dan justru bertambah parah.

"Ingat tujuan mu pindah ke Jepang, Sakura." Ujar Sasori yang mulai merasakan hal yang tak beres dengan adiknya

"Aku tahu _Nii-san _, maaf karena selalu membuatmu khawatir. Aku hanya merindukannya, selama di Dartmounth kami menghabiskan waktu bersama selama dua tahun, berbagi apartement bersama dan dia mengajariku banyak hal. Sulit rasanya menyadari si brengsek itu justru pergi." Sasori menghela nafasnya

"Itu bukan kemauannya, Sakura. Berhenti menyalahkan dia untuk hal itu." Sakura menahan air matanya mati-matian.

"Aku tahu." Ujarnya, Keheningan kembali menghantui mereka, Sasori hanya memandang Sakura yang kini kembali memandang keluar jendela, sulung keluarga Haruno itu hanya mengelus surai merah muda Sakura pelan.

"Dia akan sangat marah padamu kalau dia melihat mu menangis lagi. Kau sudah berjanji padanya saat kau keluar dari tempat itu, itu adalah terakhir kalinya dia melihatmu menangis bukan?" Sakura mengangguk dan mengusap pelan air mata yang jatuh mengaliri pipinya.

"Kita hampir Sampai." Ujar Sasori, Sakura mengambil sekaleng soda dari tasnya dan meneguknya, pria itu mengajarinya berbagai cara termasuk meminum Soda untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Sakura turun dari mobil Kakaknya dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan sesaat sebelum Sasori kembali mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari Universitas Tokyo. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah ke gedung itu dan mencari ruang tata usaha. Sakura membaca denah yang sempat diberikan Sasori tadi pagi dan mencari-cari letak ruang tata usaha itu.

"_Sasuke-kun _tunggu dulu!" Sakura bisa mendengar seseorang berteriak dari ujung koridor, rasanya dia tak asing dengan nama seseorang yang di panggil itu

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti membuntutiku, Karin! Aku muak dan hampiri saja kekasih barumu itu. Jangan pernah kembali lagi." Ujar seseorang yang lain, Sakura terkejut saat pria tampan bersurai raven itu tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

"maaf, aku sedang buru-buru. Bisa menyingkir sebentar? " Sakura mengangguk dan memberikannya jalan untuk pria itu lewat. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah menyala berlari menyusulnya. Sakura hanya menggeleng tak percaya dengan yang di lihatnya.

"Kau murid baru ya?" Sakura menoleh mendapati tiga orang bersurai blonde, dua orang yang lainnya kelihatannya kembar

"iya.." Jawab Sakura singkat

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, dia saudara kembar Ku Naruko dan yang cerewet itu Ino." Ujar satu-satunya pria yang ada di sana, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut Sakura

"Haruno Sakura." Ujarnya singkat.

"Kau butuh bantuan dengan denah itu?" Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruko, gadis manis itu mengulurkan tangannya meminta denah yang di pegang Sakura.

"Kau mencari ruang informasi?" Sakura menganguk, Saudara kembar Naruto itu tersenyum manis

"Kebetulan, aku juga harus kesana untuk mengambil jadwal tahun ajaran baru, mau pergi kesana bersama kami?" Tak perlu berfikir panjang, Gadis itu menyetujui ajakan Naruko.

Mereka berempat berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai satu kampus terbaik di Tokyo itu bersama. Sakura mulai akrab dengan mereka dan terbiasa dengan sikap jahil Naruto yang terkadang membuatnya tertawa saat mendengarnya. Mungkin Sasori benar, ia memang harus mengubur masalalunya yang kelam di Darthmount dan memulai yang baru di Universitas Tokyo. Ia harus bisa membiasakan diri untuk hidup di Jepang dan meninggalkan kebiasaannya yang tercipta selama ia tinggal di Amerika.

"Liontin yang bagus." Sakura tersenyum singkat

"terimakasih Ino." Ujarnya, Sakura menepis tangan Ino saat ia ingin menyentuhnya

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya… ini benda yang sangat berharga untukku." Ujarnya, Ino mengangguk paham

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Ujar gadis blonde itu, mereka berbelok diujung Koridor dan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Sakura terkejut lagi saat bertemu kembali dengan pria raven itu dan sepertinya ia terlihat akrab dengan Naruto, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya saat pria itu menatapnya sekilas lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kampusnya, ia harus segera bergegas ke gedung fakultas asitektur, ia memandang alrojinya yang melingkar dengan sempurna di pergelangan tangannya. Sebentar lagi mata kuliah pertamanya mulai, sial. Sasuke berlari kecil dan mempercepat langkahnya, saat ia tiba di kelasnya beruntungnya dia karena dosen pembimbingnya belum datang. Seperti biasa ia duduk di pojok ruangan di dekat jendela.

Sepasang Irish Onyxnya memadang keluar jedela, Gadis manis bersurai merah muda yang ia jumpai bersama Naruto tadi sedang berjalan kebingungan sambil memandang denah. Diam-diam ia mengambil ponselnya dan menangkap gambar berisi ekspresi alami dari gadis itu. Sasuke sepertinya tak asing dengan surai merah jambunya, wajahnya yang tidak sepenuhnya terlihat seperti orang asia. Dimana ia pernah melihat gadis itu, dan kapan? Sasuke memandang ponselnya dan tanpa berfikir dua kali ia mengangkat telfonnya.

"Apa? Lagi? Sudah coba hubungi _Otou-sama? _" Tanyanya, Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat mendengar hal positif yang ia dengar.

"pastikan _Okaa-sama _tidak melupakan obatnya pagi ini." ujarnya sebelum menutup telfonnya. Sasuke mengambil sebuah jurnal berwarna biru tua dari dalam tasnya dan memandang sebuah foto yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

"Kau tahu, betapa menyebalkannya dirmu saat menolakku untuk ikut bersamamu kau tetap kakak ku, dan seberapa seringnya aku menginginkan kau pergi dari hidupku nyatanya aku tetap merindukanmu. _Nii-san _Kau pembohong besar." Ujarnya sebelum kembali menutup jurnal itu saat seseorang berjalan mendekat.

"Kau duduk sendirian?" Sasuke mengangguk memandang gadis merah muda yang tadi tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di ruang tata usaha

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Seluruh kelas sudah penuh dan aku tak yakin mereka tidak memiliki teman satu bangku." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengangguk dan menyuruh gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Haruno Sakura." Ujarnya, Sasuke menerima uluran tangan gadis itu

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura terdiam sebentar mendengar nama pria itu lalu tersenyum, lalu menarik tangannya lagi. Sasuke memandang heran gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, ia terlihat sangat bersahabat beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi sekarang dia terlihat seperti membentengi dirinya seolah melarangnya untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentangnya, lebih jauh dari sekedar mengetahui namanya. Siapa peduli? Toh Sasuke juga enggan mengambil pusing dengan sikap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, sementara Sakura dia harus diam-diam menelan obat penenangnya sebelum ia menangis lagi karena teringat sesuatu.

**TBC. Saya tahu kok harusnya stronger dulu saya selesain baru buat fic ini. tapi gimana ya kalo udah punya ide kan susah banget kalo mau di simpen, jadi dari pada menghilang meding saya tulis aja sekalian. MIND to RNR mina?**


	2. Chapter 2

Beneath Your Beautiful

**Disclaimer : Sasuke, Sakura and another character on this story are belong to Masashi Kisihimoto, I just owned the story and the plot.**

**Warning : Aneh, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana, DLDR please I don't accepted any FLAME.**

"**Would you let me see ****beneath your beautiful**_**  
Maukah kau biarkanku melihat di balik keindahanmu**_**  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect**_**  
Maukah kau biarkanku melihat di balik kesempurnaanmu**_**  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl**_**  
Lepaskanlah semua itu, lepaskanlah semua itu**_**  
I wanna see inside**_**  
Kuingin melihat ke dalam**_**  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight**_**  
Maukah kau biarkanku melihat di balik keindahanmu malam ini**_

_**Labirinth_Beneath Your Beautiful"**_

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari gedung fakultas arsitektur hari ini. Sudah dua minggu sejak tahun ajaran baru berlangsung dan dia semakin tertarik peda gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya selama ini. semenjak perkenalan terakhir mereka, keduanya tak banyak bicara bahkan nyaris tak pernah. Sakura. Gadis merah jambu itu jauh lebih banyak diam saat bertemu dengannya atau lebih tepatnya ia terkesan menjauhi dirinya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan menenteng katung kertas berisi roti Sandwitch yang ia bawa dari cafeteria dan segelas kertas mocachino hangat yang biasa menemaninya. Bungsu Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon di halaman kampus.

Iris Onyxnya memadang foto wanita merah jambu yang ia ambil secara tak sengaja dengan ponselnya. Senyuman tampan itu kembali terpajang di wajahnya, Sasuke tak tahu sejak kapan ia selalu memikirkan gadis dingin yang diam-diam mencuri perhatiannya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan menyadarkan tubuhnya ke kursi taman yang tengah ia duduki. Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari mencari sosok gadis pink yang selalu mengganggu fikirannya selama dua minggu terakhir ini. tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat pria raven itu menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berwajah eropa dengan surai blonde duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kakashi_-sensei _menanyakan mu yang absen beberapa minggu ini dan tidak ikut latihan Judo." Sasuke memandang sekilas Naruto sebelum melemparkan sekaleng soda pada pemuda blasteran Inggris yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku harus membuat Miniatur sebagai tugas presentasi minggu depan. Katakan pada _Sensei _, mungkin aku akan latihan beberapa hari lagi setelah tugas itu selesai." Naruto mengangguk paham

"Aku dengar kau putus dengan sepupuku." Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Cepat sekali menyebar. Kushina _–baasan _sudah dengar hal itu?" Naruto mengangguk lalu meneguk soda yang di berikan Sasuke.

"Karin datang kerumah dan menangis seharian di kamar adikku, mau tidak mau Naruko mengajak _Kaa-san _juga untuk membantunya mengatasi Karin." Ujar Naruto

"Bagaimana dengan Kau dan Hinata?" Naruto memandang kosong langit biru yang cerah pagi ini.

"entahlah, aku tak punya ide untuk memulai kembali hubungan kami." Naruto tertawa masam sambil meneguk sekaleng soda yang di berikan Sasuke.

"Kau merasa bersalah karena menyakitinya tahun lalu?" Naruto mengangguk

"Aku rasa dia sudah bersama Kiba. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, aku ingin memilikinya dan mempertahankannya dalam genggamanku tapi ternyata dia jauh lebih bahagia saat bersama Kiba. Seperti yang kau tahu aku tak bisa melihatnya terluka lagi." Ujarnya, Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya

"Dimana dua saudara kembarmu, eh?" Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"di Cafetaria dengan gadis pink sahabat baru mereka." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar kata Gadis pink

"Maksudmu Sakura Haruno?" Tanyanya, Naruto mengangguk dan memandang heran sahabatnya

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sasuke menggigit Sanwitchnya dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat, pria raven itu menghela nafasnya setelah berhasil menelan makan siangnya

"Dia teman sebangku ku yang baru." Ujarnya, Naruto mengangguk paham

"Besok peringatan dua tahun kematian kakakmu kan?" Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke termenung menatap awan yang bergerak berarakan di langit yang cerah hari ini

"hn." Sasuke menatap enggan menu makan siangnya, bungsu Uchiha itu melempar kantung makan siang yang baru ia makan separuh isinya itu.

"Kapan acaranya? Setidaknya biarkan aku menjenguk Mikoto_-baasan_." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Akan ku beri tahu nanti." Ujarnya sebelum berlalu dan meninggalkan pria bermarga Namikaze itu sendirian menatap sendu punggu sahabat baiknya yang menjauh. Naruto menghela nafasnya dan menatap kelangit, Wajah Itachi Uchiha seperti terlukis disana.

"_Itachi-nii _Kau lihat si bodoh itu semakin lama semakin memburuk saja hidupnya, seandainya kau tidak pergi begitu cepat, kau akan melihat adikmu tumbuh seperti yang kau inginkan." Ujarnya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan kembali ke gedung fakultas Klimatologi tempatnya belajar.

Sasuke menendang apapun yang di jumpainya dalam perjalannya kembali ke gedung fakultas Arsitektur. Hatinya kembali merasa pilu saat mendengar nama almarhum sang kakak kembali di sebut. Kabut mulai menyelimuti sepasang Irish Onyxnya, mati-matian ia menahan tangisnya berusaha terlihat kuat di hadapan semua sahabatnya. Kalau ia boleh jujur, ia lelah terus menerus memakai Topeng dinginnya, berpura-pura menjadi yang paling tegar saat kedua orangtuanya justru hancur karena kematian sang kakak yang begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Seandainya Itachi tak pergi begitu cepat, ia akan menyusulnya ke Amerika. Ia akan hidup disana bersama Kakaknya dan Itachi sudah berjanji akan memperkenalkan kekasihnya yang sudah selama dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya, seorang pasien yang mengidap bullymia dan merupakan pasiennya. Sasuke mempercayai semua janji yang di berikan oleh kakaknya tapi lagi dan lagi, Sang kakak hanya membuatnya menjadi sebuah kebohongan.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua sahabat barunya yang berjalan kembali ke Fakultas Kedokteran. Irish teduhnya beralih menatap awan, ia tentu ingat besok adalah dua tahun tepat meninggalnya Itachi, gadis merah jambu itu memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Seandainya dia mendengarkan Itachi saat itu, seandainya dia tak terlahir sebagai gadis yang ceroboh Itachi pasti akan tetap bersamanya. Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang kembali terasa Sakit saat rekaman kejadian Naas itu kembali terputar dalam benaknya.

Bus tingkat, Jalan-jalan di kota New York, Toko DVD, film Horor, Suara klason bus yang di tekan berkali-kali, teriakan Itachi dan tubuh pria itu yang terhempas beberapa meter setelah membentur bus yang seharusnya menabraknya. Sakura terduduk begitu saja di bangku taman dan menangis disana. Entah bagaimana caranya cairan bening itu kembali mengalir membasahi Irish teduhnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Itachi kalau ia akan berhenti menangis setelah meninggalkan seluruh masalalu yang menyiksanya selama dua tahun ini. ia sudah berjanji akan meninggalkan semua hal yang membuatnya menangis dan kembali menjadi Sakura yang di Inginkan Itachi.

"Keberatan aku duduk disini?" Sakura memalingkan wajah cantiknya menatap langsung pria raven yang identik dengan Itachi duduk di sebelahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Gadis cantik seperti mu tak pantas menangis sendirian seperti ini…" Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke dan lebih memilih diam dan terus terisak mengingat semua memori masa lalu yang menyakitkan baginya.

"Tapi tak ada salahnya menangis sesekali, Kau juga butuh waktu untuk melepaskan topeng tegarmu." Sakura bisa mendengar suara kecewa dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku melakukannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini dan ini tempat favorite ku, tapi aku tak akan pernah keberatan jika harus berbagi tempat ini denganmu." Sakura memandang Bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya sementara Sakura hanya mengamatinya sekilas sebelum kembali memandang kearah lain, Hening dan Tenang adalah dua kata yang mampu menggambarkan seperti apa itu tempat rahasia mereka atau lebih tepatnya tempat rahasia Sasuke yang menjadi milik mereka.

"Apa kau sering kesini?" Sasuke membuka irish Onyxnya membuat siapapun yang langsung menatap kedalamnya menyadari betapa menderitanya pria itu.

"Setiap kali aku mengingat Kakakku." Jantung Sakura rasanya ingin berhenti berdetak, ia tahu pria yang di maksud Sasuke adalah Itachi

"Dia selalu kesini dan aku membuntutinya diam-diam. Dia selalu bisa menangkap basah ku setiap kali dia duduk di bawah pohon ini. Terakhir kali kami menghabiskan waktu bersama di sini adalah satu bulan sebelum ia kembali ke New York, dia mengucapkan dua Janji yang dia akan tepati tapi sayangnya semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Dia membohongiku dan mengingkarinya." Perasaan bersalah itu kembali menyelimuti hatinya, Semuanya salahnya. Kematian Itachi adalah Salahnya.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa menangis sendirian di sini?" Sakura menoleh menatap sasuke.

"Aku… Teringat seseorang yang tinggal bersama ku di New York, dia meninggal dua tahun Yang lalu dan itu benar-benar menghantuiku. Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk ku, termasuk memberikan Nyawanya untukku." Sasuke terdiam

"Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?" Sakura tersenyum miris.

"dia mahasiswa senior di Fakultas kedokteran Darthmounth, aku bertemu dengannya secara tak sengaja di perpustakaan, saat itu aku salah satu siswi yang tertutup karena menderita Bullimia dan Depressi akut." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menyimak cerita Sakura, Gadis itu begitu tertutup dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia hanya ingin Sakura terbuka dengannya seperti Saat ini.

"Untuk beberapa hari dia hanya memperhatikan ku dan di minggu berikutnya dia menghampiriku, beberapa anak perempuan menyebarkan rumor yang buruk tentangku di madding sekolah dan dia melepas foto dan lembaran gossip itu. dia mengamuk di koridor dan memaki siapapun yang menertawakanku." Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, ia ingat cerita Itachi beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia kembali ke Jepang untuk liburannya.

"Kami mulai kencan pertama setelah itu. Ku fikir dia bisa membuatku keluar dari depressi sialan itu tapi ternyata aku salah. Bullimiaku justru memburuk dan karena itu aku harus masuk rehabilitasi sampai kurang lebih tiga bulan." Sakura berhenti Sasuke memandangnya

"Dia meninggalkanmu ?" Sakura menggeleng

"Dia justru menemaniku, datang setiap hari ke panti rehab itu membantu pemulihan ku secara perlahan, dia lakukan apapun yang membuat kecanduanku pada obat pencahar hilang secara perlahan, tak hanya itu dia berhasil menyelamatkan nyawaku berkali-kali." Sasuke memandang gadis cantik di sampingnya, lagi-lagi dia teringat akan Itachi yang menceritakan tetang gadis penderita bulimia di kampusnya.

"Dia juga orang pertama yang berhasil membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri dan apa adanya. Membuka secara perlahan pintu pergaulanku yang sudah ku tutup rapat sejak awal. Dia berbeda, kau tahu? Dia jenius, tampan dan Sempurna. Tapi, karena kesalahanku juga dia meninggalkanku selamanya." Sasuke memandang gadis itu lagi

"Apa yang terjadi pada pria itu?" Sakura menghela nafasnya

"Bus menabrak tubuhnya saat kami pulang dari kencan malam itu. Aku yang seharusnya mati tertabrak hari itu dan bukan dia. Aku mencintainya dan aku menyesali hal itu sekarang." Sasuke mengelus pelan surai merah muda Sakura

"Dia tak akan menyalahakan mu, dia mencintaimu maka dari itu dia mau melakukannya." Sakura terdiam, Gadis itu memandang Sasuke yang menatap ke langit

"Dia seperti Kakakku, mengorbankan apapun yang dia miliki untuk mempertahankan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Kau beruntung mendapatkan pria itu." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura menghapus air matanya dan memandang kosong taman kampusnya, Tak tahu kah Sasuke kalau yang di maksud olehnya adalah Kakaknya sendiri?

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya, baik Sakura ataupun Sasuke diam tak mengatakan apapun. Bell menandakan waktu istirahat mereka berakhir kembali berbunyi. Sakura menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sementara Sasuke masih duduk diam dan memandang langit membuat gadis merah jambu itu heran memandangnya.

"Kau tidak masuk? Bukannya setelah ini mata kuliah Asuma _sensei_ ?" Sasuke tersenyum, senyum pertama yang Sakura rasa jarang ia lihat di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Ayo!" Ujar Sasuke, pemuda itu berdiri dan menarik tangan Sakura

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke menghentikannya di undakan pertama menuju pintu gedung Fakultas Arsitektur.

"Aku mengingat sikap konyol Itachi yang selalu ia tunjukkan saat mengetahui aku memiliki pacar, gara-gara leluconnya semua keluargaku sempat menyangka kalau aku seorang Homo seksual." Sakura tergelak mendengarnya, Sasuke mau tak mau tersenyum juga. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis merah muda itu tersenyum lepas dihadapannya.

"Dan apa kau benar-benar Homo seksual seperti yang di katakan Itachi?" Sasuke ikut tertawa

"Kau gila? Tentu saja tidak, aku baru putus dari pacarku dua minggu yang lalu. Kau tahu Uzumaki Karin? Dia saudara Sepupu si kembar Namikaze." Sakura mengangguk

"Jadi kau mengenal mereka?" Sasuke mengangguk

"Ayahku adalah rekan Bisnis Ayah mereka, selain itu aku dan Naruto juga adik-adik kembarnya selalu sekolah di tempat yang sama sejak kami taman kanak-kanak. Jadi jangan heran aku bahkan tahu seluk beluk kamar dua perempuan Namikaze itu." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura memandang nya tak percaya, dari cerita yang selalu Itachi ceritakan padanya Sasuke adalah anak pendiam yang menyebalkan dan ternyata dia tak seperti apa yang ia kira selama ini.

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar mesum." Ujar Sakura sambil tergelak, Sasuke membukakan pintu ruang kelas mereka yang beruntungnya saat itu Asuma _–sensei _belum tiba. Semua mata di ruangan itu otomatis langsung memandang mereka dengan pandangan bertanya, terutama saat Sasuke tertawa sambil sesekali menimpali kalimat Sakura.

Mereka duduk kembali di tempat duduk mereka, tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat liontin yang melingkar di leher jenjang Sakura. Ia memperhatikannya sekilas seperti ia mengenalnya, ya terakhir kali ia melihat liontin itu adalah saat Itachi dan dia membelinya di Paris saat liburan keluarga mereka, Liontin yang sama bahkan masih melingkar di jenazah Itachi dan tak ada seorangpun yang membukanya karena Itachi selalu melarang siapapun menyentuhnya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan itu?" Sakura menoleh dan menyentuh liontinnya

"um… Seseorang memberikannya padaku." Sakura kembali murung, Sasuke menyetuh puncak kepala gadis itu pelan

"Tersenyumlah, kau lebih cantik kalau begitu." Sakura tersenyum dan memukul pelan lengan atas Sasuke menggunakan notesnya

"Dasar gombal!" Ujarnya Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan gadis yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu itu.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke kembali menoleh padanya

"Terimakasih banyak." Sasuke menautkan sebelah alisnya, memandang bertanya gadis yang duduk disebelahnya itu

"Untuk?" Sakura memangku wajahnya dengan tangannya dan memandang Sasuke tepat ke iris Onyx bungsu Uchiha itu

"Karena sudah membuatku tertawa hari ini." Sasuke tersenyum lalu membuka buku diktatnya yang tebal.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan obrolannya nanti sepulang kuliah, kalau kau tak keberatan anggap saja aku mentraktirmu setelah ini." Sakura mengangguk

Seorang pria berjanggut masuk kedalam ruang kelas mereka. Sakura bisa melihatnya membuang rokoknnya yang dia hisap di tempat sampah tepat di dekat pintu keluar. Pria itu berjalan kearah meja dosen dan mengeluarkan laptopnya yang mulai menampilkan slide-slide berisi bahan yang akan mereka pelajari hari ini. Sesekali Sakura meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Sasori mungkin benar, Ia tidak boleh terpaku dengan bayang-bayang Itachi yang sudah lama meninggal, tapi bagaimana jika orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha? Adik kandung dari Itachi sendiri.

**TBC. Yah ini chapter duanya, heheheh saya ga bisa buat lebih panjang dari ini untuk chapter yang satu ini. hehehe semoga puas, Mind to RNR mina?**


	3. Chapter 3

Beneath Your Beautiful

**Disclaimer : Sasuke, Sakura and another character on this story are belong to Masashi Kisihimoto, I just owned the story and the plot.**

**Warning : Aneh, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo betebaran dimana-mana, DLDR please I don't accepted any FLAME.**

"**Would you let me see ****beneath your beautiful**_**  
Maukah kau biarkanku melihat di balik keindahanmu**_**  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect**_**  
Maukah kau biarkanku melihat di balik kesempurnaanmu**_**  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl**_**  
Lepaskanlah semua itu, lepaskanlah semua itu**_**  
I wanna see inside**_**  
Kuingin melihat ke dalam**_**  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight**_**  
Maukah kau biarkanku melihat di balik keindahanmu malam ini**_

_**Labirinth_Beneath Your Beautiful"**_

Sasuke menepati janjinya pada Sakura setelah mata kuliah mereka yang terakhir berakhir pria itu mengajak Sakura untuk mampir ke sebuah café dan mentraktirnya segelas milkshake strawberry dan cake coklat strawberry. Mengajak Sakura keluar setelah pulang kuliah adalah hal yang ingin Sasuke lakukan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia hanya ingin mengenal gadis itu, dia begitu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang menurutnya terlalu berisik saat berada di dekatnya, tapi gadis bermarga Haruno itu berbeda. Dia begitu diam dan dingin, dia hanya diam saja dan tak banyak bicara, seakan-akan menutup pintu untuk siapa saja yang ingin mengenalnya, ia bahkan tak peduli dengan pria setampan apapun yang duduk di sebelahnya setiap hari dan hanya diam saja mengacuhkannya. Mau tak mau semua hal itu membuat Sasuke tertarik pada Sakura dia menjadi sosok gadis cantik yang dingin dan penuh misteri, misteri yang ingin Sasuke kuak perlahan-lahan.

Keduanya duduk di dekat jendela kaca yang lebar dan menyajikan pemandangan kota Tokyo yang indah, terakhir kali Sakura ingat dia melihat Tokyo secara jelas adalah dua belas tahun yang lalu sebelum ia di bawa Ibunya kenegara asal sang bunda di negri paman Sam. Sakura memangku wajahnya memandang keluar sambil menunggu Sasuke yang sedang ke toilet meninggalkannya sendirian. Sakura tak sengaja melihat wajah Itachi di pinggir jalan-jalan kota Tokyo dan berjalan menyebrangi jalan tapi belum sampai ia ke sisi lain jalan sebuah bus tingkat kembali menghantam tubuhnya, Sakura menahan jeritannya dengan membekap mulutnya, perlahan tapi pasti wanita itu kembali menangis melihat bayangan kejadian naas itu kembali berputar.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja…" Sakura mendapati Sasuke yang sudah kembali dan memandang khawatir kearahnya, gadis itu menggeleng

"Aku melihatnya, di sana tepat disana dan bus itu baru saja menabraknya…" Sasuke menggeleng dan melihat kearah yang di tunjukkan Sakura, jelas sekali tak ada apapun di sana dan jalan raya melintas seperti biasa.

"Kau bawa obat mu?" Sakura mengangguk

"Kau taruh dimana?" Sakura mengambil tasnya dan mencoba mencari-cari obatnya dan setelah menemukannya ia mengambil dua butir dan menegaknya dengan segelas air putih yang di minta Sasuke dari seorang pelayan.

"Merasa baikan?" Sakura mengangguk, Sasuke bermaksud pandah untu duduk di sisi lain meja tapi tangan Sakura menahannya, mau tak mau pria itu menatapnya

"Bisa kita ke tempat lain? Aku tak mau disini." Sasuke mengangguk dan setelah memesan makanan mereka untuk di bungkus saja pria itu membantu Sakura keluar dari café ini dan membantunya masuk kedalam mobil sport mewahnya.

Suasana kembali canggung saat mereka berada di dalam mobil dan hanya berdua, Sakura masih diam dan memilih untuk tak mengatakan apapun sementara Sasuke sedang menyusun kata demi kata yang harus ia katakan pada gadis di sebelahnya untuk menetralkan suasan canggung yang ada. Sakura memandang kosong jalan-jalan raya yang mereka lewati, Sasuke mengamati wanita cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya ekspresinya sekali lagi berhasil mencuri hatinya dan sikap misteriusnya tadi membuatnya semakin tergoda untuk menyelidiki siapa wanita ini semakin kuat.

"Sakura…" gadis merah jambu itu menoleh dan memandang Sasuke yang masih memfokuskan sepasang Onyxnya ke jalan raya

"Apa kau selalu seperti tadi?" Sakura tersenyum miris

"Dulu, dan sempat berhenti beberapa tahun setelah keluar dari rehabilitasi dan sepertinya ini kembali lagi. Entahlah, aku masih ragu untuk memeriksakannya psikiater." Ujar Sakura,

"Kau takut mendengar hasilnya?" Sakura menunduk dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sebelum mengangguk

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan bangunan mewah seperti sebuah Villa di pinggiran kota dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura, pria itu menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya masuk saat seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sakura…" Gadis itu menoleh menatap Sasuke yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi kayu dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya, Gadis itu meminum milkshake strawberrynya dan menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya yang tertunda.

"Kau tahu? Kalau semua orang disini tahu aku mengidap bulimia dan depressi berat mereka pasti akan mengucilkanku seperti dulu. Aku sudah cukup tertekan sejak usia ku lima tahun, disaat semua anak-anak mendapatkan perhatian yang cukup bahkan cenderung berlebihan dari orantua mereka aku tidak, ayah dan ibuku bercerai saat usiaku lima tahun dan sejak saat itu ibu memutuskan membawa aku dan kakakku untuk tinggal bersamanya di Amerika."

"sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan ayah dan bahkan tak mendengar kabar tentangnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Aku cukup tertekan dengan ejekkan yang ku terima di sekolah, sejak usiaku lima tahun itu dan sejak kepindahanku tak ada yang mau menjadi temanku, mereka berfikir aku aneh karena aku berbeda dari mereka dan aku seorang gadis berdarah campuran Asia dan Amerika dan ayahku orang Jepang. Mereka mengataiku, mengerjaiku setiap ada kesempatan dan menolakku secara mentah-mentah."

"Saat usiaku sebelas tahun seorang anak perempuan bersurai blonde mendorong ku masuk kedalam toilet dan mengunciku disana membuatku harus menjerit dan minta tolong selama berjam-jam sampai akhirnya aku pingsan. Ibuku membuat pengaduan ke sekolah dan hal itu justru memperburuk situasi yang ada, Kakakku ada disana tapi ia juga tak bisa menolongku karena mengalami hal yang sama, tiba-tiba saja saat itu aku mulai merindukan ayahku yang entah ada dimana. Beberapa kali aku mendengar ibu menelfon dengan marah-marah dan menyebut nama ayahku dengan kasar dan memakinya, melarangnya untuk menemui kami dan aku tak tahu apa alasannya. Teman-temanku menghinaku membuatku tertekan dan pola makanku tak beraturan, aku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat gemuk di usiaku yang ke lima belas, mereka justru mebuat julukan baru untukku dan tambah mengerjaiku di beberapa kesempatan." Sakura terdiam dan menghela nafasnya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, menerbangkan anak rambut merah jambunya membuat Sasuke sekali lagi terpesona pada kecantikannya, ia menajamkan pengelihatannya saat melihat luka sayatan di beberapa tubuhnya

"Dan mereka melukaimu?" Sakura ikut memandang lengannya yang terdapat beberapa bekas luka sayatan, gadis itu menggeleng tegas.

"Aku yang melakukannya sendiri, bulimia membuatku menjadi orang bodoh. Aku sering makan dalam jumlah besar dan mengeluarkannya sejam kemudian dengan berbagai cara, aku hampir kehilangan suaraku karena hal itu dan beberapa kali harus mendapat perawatan intensif karena overdosis obat pencahar. Depressi yang ku alami karena bully dan masalah keluarga juga semakin hari semakin memburuk, aku selalu merasa putus asa dan melukai diriku sendiri sebagai pelampiasan. Aku tak sempurna. Dan sejak itu aku menutup diriku dari dunia luar." Ujarnya, Sasuke meletakkan kaleng sodanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya

"Kau gadis yang menarik, kau tahu? Aku jadi iri pada pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihmu dulu, dia sangat beruntung memilikimu." Sakura tersenyum perih

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa mengalami penderitaan seperti itu, aku fikir kau bersekolah dengan anak-anak orang kaya di luar sana dan mereka menghargaimu. Maksudku, kau gadis cantik yang jenius selepas dari seperti apa dirimu, kau gendut atau tidak, memiliki wajah cantik atau buruk rupa menurutku kau tetap terlihat cantik. Aku percaya menilai seorang gadis dari kecantikan fisik bukanlah hal bijak jadi jangan takut padaku aku bukan teman-teman amerika mu." Sakura tertawa dan menatap Sasuke

"Kau seperti dia, kau tahu?" Sasuke terdiam dan memandang Sakura

"benarkah? Seberapa mirip aku dengan pria misterius mu itu?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dari atas ke bawah dan tersenyum lalu menggeleng

"tidak secara fisik tapi cara kalian bicara dan menghiburku benar-benar sama." Sasuke tersenyum dan mengusap surai merah jambu gadis itu pelan.

"Tapi aku bukan dia, Sakura." Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengadah ke langit sekali lagi mereka membiarkan hembusan angin menemani mereka dalam diam

"Apa kakakmu sangat berarti bagimu, Sasuke?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya pria itu membuka kelopak matanya dan mengambil sebuah kubik dan memainkannya

"Sangat. Aku selalu menempel padanya sejak kami masih kecil, bahkan saat aku SMA dan dia memutuskan untuk kuliah di Darthmount pun aku masih harus merajuk padanya untuk menahannya agar dia tetap tinggal dengan berbagai alasan. Itachi berbeda dengan kebanyakan anak laki-laki seusianya, dia jenius dan dewasa. Aku jadi menyesal tak mengangkat telfon terakhir darinya saat itu dan menolak menghabiskan liburan ku di New York musim panas tahun lalu dan justru menyuruh Itachi yang pulang ke Jepang dengan berbagai alasan." Sasuke diam sejenak dan memandang awan yang bergerak berarakkan

"Besok tepat dua tahun ia meninggal, entahlah di tahun pertama setelah kepergiannya aku menjadi jauh lebih idiot dari biasanya, aku jauh lebih sering mengkonsumsi Soda dan merokok diam-diam saat merasa tertekan atau melakukan hal apapun yang menurutku bisa membuatku melampiaskan rasa kecewa dan sedihku. Tapi saat itu aku berfikir sekali lagi dan mulai berhenti melakukannya dan mulai kembali fokus dengan pendidikkanku, melakukan apapun yang Itachi selalu katakan dan selalu ku bantah saat itu juga, membuatnya bisa tersenyum di sana sekalipun aku tak bisa melihatnya. Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintainya dan tak membiarkan kakakku menyesal melihat hidup adiknya hancur dan merasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya yang butuh tuntunan terlalu cepat." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura hanya menunduk dan merasa semakin bersalah

Gadis itu memandangi Sasuke yang kembali terdiam cukup lama, dia seharusnya tak membahas masalah Itachi sekali lagi dengannya. Sasuke pasti cukup menderita mendengar nama sang kakak terus di sebut oleh Sakura tapi gadis itu hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar kesalahan yang telah ia buat dengan menyebabkan kematian Itachi yang tak di sengaja. Gadis itu ikut memandang awan dan menghela nafasnya lalu meminum sedikit milkshake strawberrynya.

"Kau tahu terkadang kau harus menghilangkan rasa takutmu, karena takut adalah musuh terbesarmu untuk melakukan sebuah perubahan dalam hidupmu dan takut juga yang menghalangi jalanmu di setiap kali kau mengambil sebuah keputusan besar dalam menjalani kehidupanmu." Sasuke menegak sodanya sekali lagi

"Entahlah, tapi apa kau merasakan hal yang sama juga denganku saat ini? aku merasa aneh karena bisa sedekat ini dengan seseorang dalam kurun waktu singkat." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum maklum ia tahu tak mudah bagi penderita Bulimia untuk bersahabat dengan lingkungan sekitarnya sama padahalnya dengan para penderita Kleptomania.

"ini sudah terlalu sore, keberatan kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" Sakura menimbang sesaat tawaran pria itu sebelum menyetujuinya.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota Tokyo mengantar Sakura kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Sasuke sesekali melirik Sakura yang tengah memakan Cakenya yang tak sempat ia makan tadi sambil tersenyum geli dan mau tak mau membuat gadis itu memadang heran kearahnya. Sakura memandang heran kearah pria itu yang sekali lagi menertawainya.

"Sakura… kalau kau makan seperti itu kau akan tersedak." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengambil sebotol air mineral yang selalu ia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura

"Minum ini, nanti kau tersedak." Ujarnya, gadis merah jambu itu menerimanya dan menegak sebotol air mineral yang di berikan Sasuke

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya singkat, Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali fokus menyetir

"Di rumah ada kakakmu?" Sakura mengangguk, ia melihat jam tangannya yang melingkar dengan sempurna di pergelangan tangannya

"Aku harap dia tak akan membunuhku kalau aku mengantarmu terlambat sampai rumah." Sakura tersenyum manis dan menggeleng

"Dia bahkan belum sampai rumah, dia bilang padaku akan pulang agak terlambat karena harus menangani pasiennya dan harus melakukan operasi besar." Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura

"Kakakmu seorang dokter bedah?" Sakura mengangguk

"Lulus dari Dartmount dua tahun yang lalu dan kami bersekolah disana dengan beasiswa, kau tahu ibuku hanya seorang akutan perpajakan di Amerika jadi tak mungkin aku bisa sekolah di tempat sebaik Dartmount sebesar apapun gaji ibuku." Sasuke mengangguk paham

"Tapi buktinya kau dan kakakmu cukup berhasilkan? Apa ibumu ikut pindah ke Tokyo?" Sakura menggeleng

"Tidak, dia menganggap Tokyo sebagai mimpi buruknya dan tak akan pernah mau kembali ke Jepang lagi atau lebih tepatnya dia tak mau bertemu dengan ayahku lagi sekalipun itu secara kebetulan dan tak sengaja." Ujar Sakura

"Ibumu masih bekerja di sana?" Sakura mengangguk dan kembali menegak air mineral yang di berikan Sasuke

"Ibuku jadi aneh sejak kematian Itachi, dia jauh lebih sering diam dan memandang keluar jendela terkadang bekerja kelewat batas dan pada akhirnya saat ia kelelahan ia akan menjerit dan memanggil-manggil mana kakakku dengan histeris. Aku mengkhawatirkannya Sakura dia masih belum bisa merelakan kematian Itachi bahkan setelah dua tahun kematiannya, tak hanya dia. Ayah juga seperti itu, ia jarang di rumah dan mencoba menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai macam urusan bisnis dan terkadang menemani ibu di waktu luangnya dan aku tak jauh berbeda. Aku lelah tahu berpura-pura tegar dan tak peduli dihadapan mereka." Sakura kembali merasa bersalah mendengar penuturan Sasuke tentang ibunya.

"kenapa kau tak coba untuk menemani ibumu kalau kau khawatir? 'dia' pernah memberi tahuku bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan seseorang yang rawan hatinya. Kau hanya perlu menemaninya, mendengarkan semua curahan hatinya dan memberinya dorongan untuk sembuh." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum

"maukah kau membantuku melakukan itu untuk ibuku, jujur saja sejak kematian kakakku aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku dan orangtuaku berkomunikasi dengan baik. Kami terlalu berpura-pura sibuk dengan diri kami sendiri hingga ibuku mengalami hal itu," Sakura mengangguk, ia rasa tak akan ada salahnya membantu ibu dari Itachi untuk kembali seperti sebelumnya , ia anggap ini sebagai sebuah hukuman untuknya karena sudah membuatnya kehilangan anak laki-lakinya yang paling berharga.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah bergaya modern minimalis bercat putih dan abu-abu itu dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, pria itu mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya dan sempat berpapasan dengan Sasori yang ternyata sudah pulang jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraan Sakura. Kakak kandung Sakura itu kaget melihatnya seperti pernah bertemu dengannya tapi Sasuke tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali, sama halnya seperti saat ia merasa ia pernah melihat Sakura sebelumnya. Setelah berbincang singkat dengan Sasori akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali dan pulang kerumahnya, menemui ibunya dan mencoba melakukan hal yang di sarankan Sakura, siapa tahu ia bisa mengembalikan ibunya menjadi seperti biasanya.

Sakura memandang mobil sport mewah milik Sasuke melaju meninggalkan halaman rumahnya wanita itu lalu menutup tirai kamarnya dan duduk menyandar di kepala ranjangnya. Ia mengambil figura berisi fotonya dan Itachi yang terpajang di nakas tepat di sebelah tempat tidurnya, Sakura mengusap pelan potret tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku melakukan banyak kesalahan padamu ya, Ita_-kun …._" Sakura menhela nafasnya lalu kembali air mata mengalir menuruni wajahnya

"Maaf… aku benar-benar minta maaf ini semua salahku, kematianmu, penderitaan kedua orangtuamu dan adikmu. Semua ini Salahku, Itachi_-kun _, ku mohon maafkan aku." isaknya gadis itu memeluk figura itu dan menangis terisak dan sesekali menjerit tertahan.

"maaf…" ia menggumamkan kata itu berkali-kali, ia hanya ingin Itachi mendengarnya dan membalasnya seperti biasa, ia ingin Itachi datang dan memeluknya membelai lembut surai merah mudanya dan membuatnya merasa aman, ia ingin Itachi melakukan itu untuknya sebagai tanda kalau dia memaafkannya.

Di balik pintu kamar Haruno Sakura yang tertutup rapat berdiri Sasori di sana mendengar jerit dan tangis putus asa adiknya. Sasori menyandarkan tubuhnya kasar ke tembok koridor rumahnya, ia merasa gagal sekarang. ia merasa ia gagal menepati janjinya pada ayahnya untuk terus menjaga adiknya sebelum perpisahan mereka, ia gagal melindungi adiknya dan menjaga kondisinya agar tetap stabil seperti janjinya pada ibunya, dan yang terutama dia gagal menjaga adiknya agar ia tak hancur sesuai dengan janjinya pada Itachi sesaat sebelum pria itu meninggal dunia. Sasori tak akan pernah bisa melihat adiknya menderita sekali lagi, ia sudah banyak melihat Sakura menderita dan kalau ia bisa Sasori ingin menggantikan tempat adiknya, ia rela melakukan apapun asalkan ia bisa mengembalikan senyum dan keceriaan adiknya seperti Itachi melakuaknnya.

**TBC. This is the new chapter of Beneath Your Beautiful. Aku Cuma berharap kalian ga bosen baca cerita ini dan masih tetap mengharapkan review-dan review yang banyak dari kalian semua para readers. **

**Kemarin ada yang nanya tentang penyebab Sakura terkena Bulimia dan Depressi akut itu kenapa? nah, sekarang Aphro udah jelasin sejelas-jelasnya dan secara terperinci tentang alasan Sakura terkena penyakit kelainan itu yah. Dan untuk beberapa readers yang belum tahu apa itu Bulimia aku coba buat jelasin secara singkat disini.**

** Jadi Bulimia adalah penyakit pada kelaian pola makan si penderita, penderita itu terobsesi dengan bentuk tubuh ideal dan melakukannya dengan cara makan dalam jumlah banyak lalu memuntahkan atau mengeluarkannya lagi dengan berbagai cara, misalnya dengan cara memuntahkannya, meminum obat pencahar dan lain-lain. Biasanya Bulimia itu timbul karena orang sering di Bully dan depressi contohnya aja Demi Lovato yang masuk rehab karena Bulimia dan depressi. Sekian ya ulasan singkat tentang Bulimia untuk yang belum tahu apa itu, semoga kalian puas dengan chapter kali ini dan memberikan sebuah review buat saya.**

**Thnks.**

**Aphrodite girl 13**


End file.
